1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information system, and more particularly, to a traveler information service.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a transportation information system provides information related to a vehicle service, such as route information of mass transportation and traffic state information of a particular route. Additionally, the system may provide information related to bus use, such as the route information of a particular transportation means, an arrival announcement of the particular transportation means, a vehicle dispatching interval, and transit information, to a customer using the mass transportation.
An Advanced Traveler Information Service (ATIS) system is a system differentiated from the above-described transportation information system. It provides information required for travel such as a mileage guide and parking information to a traveler.
Methods interlocking with various wireless communication methods are suggested for the above-described transportation information system or ATIS system to provide the service when the driver or mass transportation customer moves. The methods are divided into a service method interlocking with a Frequency Modulation-Data Radio Channel (FM-DARC) wireless communication method, a service method interlocking with a beacon wireless communication method, a service method interlocking with a cellular wireless communication method, and a service method interlocking with an International Mobile Telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) wireless communication method in the related art technology.
When the transportation information service or traveler information service is used with the FM-DARC wireless communication method, digital data is transmitted using the existing FM broadcasting channel. The digital transmission speed is limited to a maximum 16 Kbps rate and the communication cell volume is determined by the number of 16 Kbps channels. Accordingly, the implementation of a digital transceiver is easy by using wide area service and the existing broadcasting channel. However, because it uses the broadcast channel, it can perform only one-way service, which is limited to providing down links.
When the transportation information service or traveler information service method is used with the beacon wireless communication method, a two-way communication between a vehicle terminal and a roadside base station is possible. However, only one vehicle terminal may access a wireless channel at a time. A link setup to two vehicles using a single channel cannot be performed.
When the transportation information service or traveler information service method is used with the cellular wireless communication method, a circuit communication method provides both a voice service and the information service to the vehicle driver. Therefore, a terminal user has to maintain a continuous voice circuit to receive the information, thereby increasing the service expense.
A transportation information service or traveler information service method used with the IMT-2000 wireless communication method is capable of providing a packet data service besides the voice communication. However, the frequency of the communication channel varies in accordance with the particular service provided. Therefore, the subscriber terminal frequency has to be varied in accordance with the requested user service.
Accordingly, the transportation information system or traveler information service system adapting a DSRC method is suggested to provide the two-way communication. The adapted system provides an information analysis function, an information transmission function to a terminal, multiple connections to a plurality of terminals, a circuit data service, and a packet data service.
The DSRC method provides a two-way wireless communication method between a Road Side Equipment (RSC) (i.e., a DSRC base station) and an On-Board Equipment (OBE) (i.e., a DSRC terminal), using a 5.8 GHz frequency. Communication is possible when a vehicle having the DSRC terminal passes into a communication zone, formed by an antenna connected to the road side base station.
Because the transportation information system adapting the DSRC can not provide the ATIS service and the ATIS system adapting the DSRC can not provide the transportation information, the transportation information system adapting the DSRC and the ATIS system adapting the DSRC exist separately. Therefore, the construction expense and maintenance are duplicated when both systems are deployed.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
An object of the present invention is to provide a transportation information system for a traveler information service. Another object is to provide a method for providing the service that is capable of improving the efficiency of a system. Still another object is to provide a system with various services. These objects are accomplished by owning each unit, constructing a DSRC method transportation information system jointly, and providing a traveler information service.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, the transportation information system for the traveler information service comprises a transportation information terminal for transmitting a transportation information request signal with the DSRC method, receiving a reply corresponding to the request with the DSRC method, and providing it to a transportation information system subscriber; an ATIS terminal for transmitting a traveler information request signal with the DSRC method, receiving the reply corresponding to the request with the DSRC method, and providing it to the traveler information system (ATIS) subscriber; a transportation means use guide unit for transmitting the information request signal related to the transportation means use to the transportation information base station through a wire channel, receiving the reply corresponding to the request from the transportation information base station through a wire channel, and providing it to a customer using the transportation means; the transportation information base station for transmitting/receiving a packet to/from the transportation information terminal and ATIS terminal with the DSRC, and transmitting/receiving the packet to/from the transportation means use guide unit through a wire channel; and a transportation information server for classifying the packets transmitted from the transportation information base station through a transportation information system dedicated network by destinations, performing the transportation information service and performing the ATIS service by interlocking with an ATIS server.
In order to achieve the above-described objects, the traveler information service method of the transportation information system in accordance with the present invention comprises an ATIS service request information reception process for receiving the ATIS service request information transmitted from an ATIS terminal on a transportation information base station; an ATIS service request information transmission process for transmitting the received ATIS service request information as a packet format to a transportation information server; an ATIS service request process for transmitting the ATIS service request information from the transportation information server receiving the packet to the ATIS server; an ATIS service reply information generation process for generating the pertinent ATIS service reply information on the ATIS server receiving the ATIS service request information to the transportation information server; and an ATIS service reply information transmission process for transmitting the ATIS service reply information as a packet format from the transportation information server to the transportation information base station and transmitting the ATIS service reply information from the transportation information base station to the ATIS terminal with the DSRC method.
The objects of the invention may be further achieved in whole or in part by an information system, including a first server that provides a first service and has a second interface for communicating with a second server, which provides a second service; a base station that communicates with the first server and has a radio for communicating with a first terminal and a second terminal through a Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) radio frequency (rf) protocol, wherein the base station combines a first communication from the first terminal with a second communication from the second terminal into combined upload message having a packet-based format and communicates the combined upload message to the second server, the first server communicates the first and second communications to their respective destinations selected from the group of the first server and the second server, based on a destination address in each of the first and second communications.
The objects of the invention may be further achieved in whole or in part by an information communication method, including communicating first information from a first terminal to a base station with a Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) radio frequency protocol; communicating second information from a second terminal to the base station with the DSRC radio frequency protocol; combining the first and second information into a combined information, which has a packet format, and communicating the combined information to a first server; communicating the combined information from the first server to a destination selected from the group of the first server and a second server, based on a destination address in each of the first and second communication.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the traveler information service method of the transportation information system in accordance with the present invention comprises a transmitting process for generating a broadcast announcement message and transmitting it to a transportation information server when there is need to perform a broadcast announcement from an ATIS server to an ATIS terminal; a transmitting process for changing the broadcast announcement message into a packet format on the transportation information server in order to transmit it to the transportation information base station, designating a destination, and transmitting it to the transportation information base station through a system dedicated network; and a transmitting process for transmitting a broadcast announcement message from the transportation information base station to the ATIS terminal with the DSRC method.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.